On the mind
by Sonar
Summary: This is another Tempest/Blaze romance.


(Note: Blaze/Tempest pairing and i may be one version of how they confess love. Blaze is my property and doom council belongs to YTV and the people that made it.Not my best but alternate one coming soon)  
It was rainy and there was no thunder or lightning. The wind was strong.  
Blaze said," Dr.X, the wind is getting strong! With the rate it is going, it will knock us out of the sky."  
Tempest who used to be the weather boy, nodded. He looked at Blaze. She seemed concerned about the life of the doom council.   
He thought," She seems to have a weakness with concern of others!"  
Dr.X said," We'll hand the airship and tie it down. Then, we will find cover! There's an empty 2 floor motel! Tempest, you, Asazi and Blaze will tie down the ship."  
The ship stopped but the wind was pushing them slowly. The ropes were released. Blaze, Tempest and Asazi headed down the rope. At first the wind seem hard to fight, but the managed. Blaze started sliding down with Tempest on the other rope with Asazi on the other side. They slid down as the blimp was turned invisible. Dr.X came sliding down.  
Blaze said," I'm losing my grip!"  
Tempest said to her through the com-line," We almost down!"  
Blaze kept sliding and tightening her grip around the rope. then one of her hands fell off.Her eyes closed as she didn't scream. The wind pulled her off but hit her into Tempest.  
Tempest said," Gotcha!"  
Blaze sighed as they were already more than halfway down.  
Blaze said," Thanks!"  
Tempest said," This wind is strong! Are you okay?"  
Blaze answered," Just a little shook up, Tempest!"  
They all landed on the ground and tied down the ship. Tempest released Blaze on the ground as they ran to the empty motel.   
Tempest looked at her and felt an instant blush coming on his face.  
Tempest shook his head," Got to keep control of myself! Just because I kissed her, doesn't mean I love her!"  
Asazi said," Let's get moving!"  
Blaze grabbed Tempest's arm in surprise and they ran for the motel. They ran in the door and closed it.  
Blaze thought," Just being near Tempest gives me strange feelings!"  
Dr.X said," we'll use this place until the wind stops. Take a room!"  
The three villains nodded and looked around.  
Blaze said," Even if it looks bad, it will do!"  
Tempest said," Yeah! Let's take a peek!"  
Tempest, Blaze, Asazi and Dr.X went around the place and found out it was more like a house. The rooms were still okay but it was dirty. They each took a room. The second floor was an storage area and all it had was boxes.  
It was night and rain was still going but the wind calmed down. Blaze was having a hard time sleeping as was Tempest.  
Blaze was thinking," I love him! I can't deny it! It's my weakness besides the concern I hold for others!"  
She jumped out of bed and began walking around. She lit up her hand and flames appeared on her hand. She looked around. All was quiet. She past Dr.X and Asazi's room but when she got to Tempest, she saw he was gone.  
Blaze whispered," He's gone! I better go find him!"  
Blaze walked upstairs and opened a door. She saw a shadow a few feet in front of her.  
Blaze said," Tempest? Is that you?"  
Tempest was startled," Blaze! What are you doing here?"  
Blaze said," Can't sleep! My thoughts are all messed up! When I went walking, your room went empty! You?"  
Tempest said," Having a hard time dealing with my emotions!"  
Blaze confessed," I do too! I can't deny what I felt since you kissed me! I dreamed about it everynight!"  
Tempest was in surprise as Blaze walked over. He saw her hand on fire. Blaze saw his eyes widen a bit until he relaxed. Blaze placed a hand on his arm as he blushed.  
Blaze whispered," i can't stop thinking of you!"  
His eyes looked away from her for a second and then looked back. Blaze slightly blushed as Tempest took her hand off his arm.  
Tempest confessed," I do have the same thoughts!"  
Blaze stopped blushing," You do?"  
Tempest said," Yeah! While you are here, we can talk!"  
Blaze sat on a wooden box," I'm listening!"  
Tempest said," Since you came, I felt something strange but I found out what I felt!"  
Blaze sounded interested," Continue Tempest!"  
He cleared his voice, i got something to confess Blaze! I...I love you!"  
  
Tempest's POV  
I said the words. God, I feel like a fool. What will she say?"  
  
Blaze said to Tempest," I love you too!"  
Tempest was ready when Blaze got in front of him and gave him a passoninate kiss. His face turned red as his eyes widened but later closed them holding onto Blaze. He felt electricity flowing through him. Blaze was blushing also. Then she released the kiss and ran out.  
Blaze ran to her room and closed the door.  
She thought," Did I just do that?"  
She covered her head in the pillow embrasassed of what she did. She told him the words as he did to her. He was the first to confess.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Tempest was in a daze kind of. He sat on the wooden box, Blaze sat on and put in his head in his hands, sweating.  
Tempest thought," what was I thinking? I should of told her to go away!"  
He groaned and headed out.  
He thought," I better check on her!"  
He walked down and headed to Blaze's room and opened the door. He didn't see her anywhere inside her room but heard a door slam. He heard the sound of rain and ran out. He saw Blaze in front of him as he ran over.  
Tempest said," Are you crazy?"  
Blaze said," Sorry how I acted earlier!"  
Tempest said," It's okay! It's nothing big!"  
Blaze got a chill as Tempest said," Look, we better get inside!"  
Blaze said," Yeah!"  
Tempest said," Look don't worry but at least I got one thing off my chest."  
Blaze said," Same here!"  
Blaze and Tempest sighed. Blaze sneezed as Tempest used his arms and made her face him. Then he moved down and kissed her. The rain kept pouring. Tempest pulled her in close as the kiss continued. She joined in the kiss. A few minutes later, Tempest released the kiss and picked up Blaze in his arms. He carried her out of the rain. They were both wet as they got in. Blaze yawned while resting in his arms. He let himself smile softly as he opened the door. Blaze had fallen asleep as he walked down the hallway. She shivered as he moved into the room she was sleeping in. He opened the covers and set her in. Then he went into bed with her.   
  
Morning....  
The sun was shining and there were birds chirping. Tempest woke up, feeling warm. He felt a peck on his check. He turned his head and saw Blaze. Her eyes were still closed as she had a smile.  
She mumbled," i know you are there!"  
Tempest said," She figures it out!"  
Tempest turned sideways was touched her face. He moved his face and gave her a brief kiss.  
Blaze opened her eyes," That woke me up!"  
Tempest found himself laughing softly as they stayed close to each other.   
Tempest said," We better get up!"  
Blaze smirked," So soon?"  
Tempest replied," Not yet though!"  
He layed back on his side as Blaze layed on his chest. They both closed their eyes and slept a little longer.  



End file.
